1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of this invention relates to hydrogen storage materials containing ammonia borane and methods for supplying hydrogen.
2. Background Art
Hydrogen is desirable as a source of energy for many applications because its reaction with air produces a clean by-product of water. Hydrogen has increasingly been considered an environmentally benign energy carrier in the field of mobile or stationary applications.
However, use of hydrogen as an energy carrier has been met with many implementation challenges. For example, efficient storage and release of hydrogen is identified as one of the key practical obstacles to realizing a transition to hydrogen-powered vehicles.